Be Mine
by bubbblepop
Summary: Junhyung diam-diam menyukai Doojoon, tapi ia tidak yakin kalau Doojoon juga menyukainya dan akan menerima cintanya


**PLEASE, BE MINE**

Pairing: DooHyung, DongSeob

Cast: Doojoon, Junhyung, Dongwoon, Yoseob

Rating: K+ atau mungkin T

Disclaimer: Doojoon milik Junhyung, Junhyung milik Doojoon (Go Hara cuma pinjem Junhyung dari Doojoon dan sekarang uda dibalikin). B2ST, termasuk di dalamnya Doojoon, Junhyung, Hyunseung, Kikwang, Yoseob, dan Dongwoon milik Cube, orang tua masing-masing, dan pastinya punya Tuhan Yang Maha Esa. Saya disini cuma pinjam mereka sebentar.

Warning: typo(s), ide pasaran, gaje, boring, dll

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah menyelesaikan masa promosi album terbaru mereka, kini B2ST memutuskan untuk mengosongkan jadwal mereka selama seminggu. Semua member B2ST kecuali Hyunseung yang malah sibuk menggarap album baru bersama Hyuna, mereka akan segera _comeback_ sebagai Troublemaker. Kikwang memilih untuk menghabiskan masa mengisi waktu luangnya dengan berlibur ke Pulau Samosir (entah kenapa tiba-tiba author kepikiran Pulau Samosir) bersama kedua orang tuanya. Sedangkan Doojoon memilih menghabiskan waktu luangnya dengan bersih-bersih dorm dibantu oleh Dong-Seob couple yang tak terpisahkan. Junhyung? Junhyung tidak pergi kemanapun dan tidak melakukan apapun.

Ini sudah hari ketiga, berarti tinggal 4 hari tersisa sebelum mereka melanjutkan kegiatan mereka sebagai seorang idola. Selama tiga hari ini Junhyung benar-benar tidak melakukan apapun dan tidak beranjak dari tempat tidurnya kecuali ke toilet, bahkan makanpun ia lakukan di atas tempat tidur.

.

"Ya! Junghyung! Daripada kamu jamuran diatas kasur, bantu kami mencuci selimut!" perintah Doojoon sambil memunguti selimut dari tempat tidur member B2ST. Termasuk menarik selimut yang tengah digunakan Junhyung untuk menutupi tubuh bagian bawahnya (jangan ngeres ya, Junhyung pake celana kok).

"Malas ah, hyung," jawab Junhyung malas-malasan. Ia kembali menelungkupkan badannya.

Doojoon keluar meninggalkan Junhyung sendiri di kamar sambil membawa 6 buah selimut di tangannya. "Dongwoon, Yoseob, kajja!"

Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara pintu ditutup, rupanya kedua namja tampan dan seorang namja cute itu sudah pergi, dan berarti kini Junhyung sendirian di dorm.

.

~Junhyung pov~

Sebenarnya aku hanya memikirkan satu hal saat ini, memikirkan apa aku harus mengungkapkan perasaanku yang mungkin tidak wajar ini kepada Doojoon hyung. Aku memang sedari dulu menyukainya sebagai hyungku, sebagai leader kami, tapi belakangan ini kurasakan perasaan ini berubah, bukan lagi perasaan suka ataupun kagum atas sikap kepemimpinannya, suaranya, dancenya, ataupun aktingnya, tapi perasaan yang berbeda. Mungkin perasaan yang hampir sama dengan perasaanku terhadap seorang _yeoja_, sama dengan perasaanku terhadap mantan-mantan pacarku. Ya setelah putus dengan Go Hara aku belum pernah menyukai _yeoja _lain, tapi menyukai namja? Apa aku salah kalau menganggap diriku menyukai namja sekarang, tapi memang ini yang kurasakan sekarang.

Kubalikkan badanku, kini aku terbaring terlentang diatas kasur, menatap papan bagian bawah kasur Doojoon yang hanya berjarak beberapa meter dariku. Doojoon memang tidur di ranjang bertingkat yang sama denganku, aku tidur di bagian bawah dan Doojoon di bagian atas, tepat di bawah lampu kamar kami.

Apa aku benar-benar harus menyatakan perasaanku kepada Doojoon, atau sebaiknya aku menyimpannya saja dalam hati? Benar-benar sesuatu yang sangat sulit untuk diputuskan, aku juga terlalu takut untuk meminta pendapat dari yang lainnya, walaupun kutahu aku bukan yang pertama, Dongwoon telah terlebih dahulu merasakan hal yang mungkin sama denganku. Dia berhasil menyatakan cintanya pada Yoseob, dan sekarang mereka telah menjadi sepasang kekasih yang tak terpisahkan, tidak hanya seperti lem dan perangko, mereka lebih mirip sepasang kaos kaki yang harus selalu bersama. Tapi aku tetap takut, sebenarnya lebih dari semuanya aku takut Doojoon menolakku. Selama ini, yang aku tau Doojoon masih menyukai yeoja, walaupun dia sudah lama sekali tidak berpacaran. Dia juga tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda kalau dia menyukaiku.

.

Aku tidak mungkin terus menyimpannya sendiri, tapi aku juga belum siap untuk menyatakan cintaku pada Doojoon hyung. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk mencurahkan isi hatiku dan meminta pendapat, masukan, serta dukungan dari Dongwoon yang lebih berpengalaman dariku dalam hal ini, ya walaupun dia 2 tahun lebih muda dariku, tapi dia jelas lebih berpengalaman.

Dongwoon berjanji menemuiku di tangga darurat setelah makan malam, aku mengajaknya berbicara disini karena kurasa tempat ini paling aman dan nyaman. Kalau berbicara di dalam dorm, ada Yoseob dan Doojoon yang mungkin saja mendengar percakapan kami baik secara sengaja maupun tidak sengaja, belum lagi kalau Hyunseung pulang nanti, bisa kacau semua, dia kan namja paling heboh nan lebay sejagad raya mengalahkan Syahrini sebagai ratu lebay. Kalau di café, taman, ataupun tempat umum diluar lainnya terlalu sulit untuk berbicara, banyak fans telah menunggu kami di depan gedung apartment yang siap untuk mengikuti kemanapun kami pergi.

Aku telah menunggunya sekarang, duduk di anak tangga kedua dari bawah. Ini pertama kalinya dalam 3 hari ini aku keluar dari dorm.

Kudengar suara langkah kaki semakin mendekat, ya, Dongwoon telah tiba, kin aku bisa melihat kakinya yang berjalan menuruni anak tangga hingga sampai ke 2 anak tangga diatas anak tangga tempatku duduk, ia duduk disitu sambil memandangku dan memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri. "Ada apa?" tanyanya, aku memang belum memberitahu Dongwoon tentang apa yang akan kubicarakan dengannya.

"Ehm, ee.., gimana ya ngomongnya?" kugaruk tengkukku yang tidak gatal. Aku benar-benar bingung bagaimana memulainya.

"Ada apa hyung?" dapat kulihat dari wajahnya kalau ia semakin penasaran.

"Ehm, ceritakan kepadaku bagaimana awalnya kau dan Yoseob bisa berpacaran."

Dongwoon terkekeh geli. "Kamu menyuruhku menemuimu disini hanya untuk menanyakan hal itu?"

"Tidak hanya itu, tapi pertama-tama ceritakanlah."

Dongwoon mearik nafas panjang. "Karena aku menyukainya dan kulihat dia juga menyukaiku, kami nyaman bersama, ya aku nyatakan cintaku padanya seperti menyatakan cinta kepada yeoja, kamu tau lah," jawabnya ringan.

"Hmmm… menyatakan cinta dengan cara yang sama seperti menyatakan cinta kepada seorang yeoja?"

Dongwoon mengangguk pasti. "Iya, hyung kan lebih hebat dariku." Dipukulnya pelan lenganku.

Kusandarkan tubuhku ke tembok, mencari posisi duduk yang lebih nyaman.

"Ada apa hyung? Apa kamu juga menyukai seorang namja?" tebak Dongwoon, pas sekali.

Aku ragu untuk mengatakannya, tapi akhirnya kukatakan juga, "ne, tapi aku bingung bagaimana cara memulainya, aku takut kalau dia tidak menyukaiku juga, aku takut ditolak."

Aku sungguh takut ditolak oleh Doojoon hyung. Kalau ditolak yeoja itu sudah biasa, walaupun dengan wajahku yang tampan ini aku tidak banyak ditolak yeoja, sebaliknya banyak yeoja yang mengejarku, tapi dengan yeoja itu berbeda, kalaupun dia menolak, aku tinggal menghapus kontaknya dari hpku dan tidak perlu menemuinya lagi, selesai semua. Tapi ini berbeda, yang membuatku sangat takut ditolak oleh Doojoon adalah karena kami bekerja bersama, kami berada dalam satu grup, tinggal di satu dorm, dan aku tak bisa membayangkan betapa malunya diriku untuk terus bersamanya setelah kunyatakan cinta padanya dan ditolaknya.

"Kalau boleh tau, siapa hyung?" tanya Hyunseung lagi mengembalikanku dari lamunanku.

"Ehm, tidak, bukan siapa-siapa." Aku terlalu takut, atau mungkin malu lebih tepatnya, untuk mengatakannya sekarang.

"Tidak apa-apa hyung, aku tidak akan memberitahukannya kepada siapapun, termasuk Seobbie."

"Berjanjilah."

"Iya, aku berjanji hyung."

Dilingkarkannya kelingkingnya pada kelingkingku sebagai lambang perjanjian.

Dongwoon mengangkat kedua alisnya seolah memintaku untuk segera memberitahukannya.

Kutarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum mengucapkan nama namja yang benar-benar membuatku hampir gila itu. "Doojoon hyung."

"Doojoon hyung?!" Dongwoon tampak tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. "Jinjja?"

Aku hanya menangguk.

"Doojoon hyung juga menyukaimu hyung," ucapnya kemudian membuatku hampir melompat. "Akhir-akhir ini dia sering memperhatikanmu hyung, tidak hanya itu, dia juga sering menayakanmu saat kalian sedang tidak bersama."

Apa benar apa yang dikatakan Dongwoon? Walaupun senang juga mendengarnya, aku masih saja ragu.

"Cepat nyatakan cintamu padanya, hyung." Dongwoon berdiri, hendak pergi meninggalkanku. "FIGHTING!" ia memberiku semangat sebelum benar-benar pergi.

.

~Author pov~

Setelah 'berkonsultasi' lebih lanjut dengan Dongwoon, Junhyung memutuskan untuk menyatakan cintanya kepada Junhyung malam ini. Seharian ini Junhyung, dengan sedikit bantuan dari Dongwoon dan Yoseob, menyiapkan segala sesuatu yang diperlukannya. Sementara Doojoon dibawa Hyunseung untuk menemaninya shooting MV, tentu saja dengan permintaan dari Junhyung agar ia bisa memberikan kejutan untuk Doojoon.

Telah dihiasnya meja makan dengan kain putih dan bunga, diletakkannya sebotol anggur dan dua gelas kaca diatasnya. Sementara untuk makanannya Junhyung memilih nasi dan telur mata sapi yang dicetak dengan cetakan berbentuk hati, memang terlalu sederhana – dan agak gak nyambung – sebenarnya tapi kalau bentuknya hati, sudah cukup romantis lah, pikir Junhyung.

"Sebentar lagi mereka akan datang, mereka sudah berada di lift," kata Yoseob yang baru saja membaca sms dari Hyunseung.

Junhyung yang kini terlihat semakin tampan dengan balutan jas sutra dan kemeja putih di dalamnya serta celana panjang berwarna hitam telah siap menunggu kepulangan pujaan hatinya di balik pintu, ehm, dua meter di belakang pintu tepatnya. Sedangkan Dong-Seob couple yang berperan sebagai 'pager ayu' berdiri depan pintu, Dongwoon di sebelah kanan dan Yoseob di sebelah kiri, masing-masing membawa sebatang lilin di tangannya.

_Ting! _Pintu lift terbuka, muncullah Doojoon dan Hyunsung yang berperan sebagai pendamping 'pengantin' (?) di namja bertubuh atletis tersebut.

"Ada apa ini? Apa yang kalian lakukan, eoh?" tanya Doojoon kebingungan saat melihat Dong-Seob yang hanya dijawab dengan sebuah senyuman oleh keduanya.

Doojoon membuka pintu tanpa mempedulikan kedua orang yang dianggap aneh olehnya, dan pemandangan di dalam semakin aneh, Junhyung berdiri di belakang pintu sambil memegang setangkai bunga mawar merah di tangan dengan pakaian bak pengantin.

Hyunseung tidak mengikuti Doojoon masuk melainkan menunggu diluar bersama Dong-Seob couple, mereka memberikan kesempatan untuk calon pasangan baru itu menikmati makan malam yang romantis berdua.

Junhyung kemudian berlutut sambil menyerahkan bunga mawar tersebut di hadapan Doojoon yang masih mematung, belum sadar akan apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi.

"Doojoon hyung, saranghae," ucapnya kemudian.

Doojoon kini terlonjak, mengerti apa arti dari semuanya ini.

"Naekkeo haja, naega neol saranghae," katanya lagi, seakan meminta respon dari namja di hadapannya.

Doojoon membungkuk mengambil bunga mawar dari tangan Junhyung serta menyentuh kedua lengannya, memintanya untuk kembali berdiri. "Nado saranghae," balasnya sambil memeluk erat tubuh Junhyung yang kini telah berdiri di hadapannya.

_"Dongwoon, Yoseob, Hyunseung hyung, gomawo," _batin Junhyung sambil membalas pelukan kekasih barunya.

**END**

**Maaf kalau ceritanya gaje + boring + terlalu singkat**

**Terima kasih sudah bersedia untuk membaca**

**Kasih kritik & sarannya ya, sunbaenim… **

**Ditunggu reviewnya ^^**


End file.
